


Friends from our Past

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: The childhood friends AU, that no one asked for
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny bit of trigger warning in the Flashback/Memory

Daichi sighed as he silently looked over a photo on his phone, he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice from behind him. "You're looking at the photo again" he swiveled around throwing his hand to his chest "Jesus Suga, stop trying to give me a heart attack." The setter chuckled as he took a seat next to his best friend "Sorry, I'm just curious about why you are always staring at that Photo." He frowned as he took another gaze at the photo "The other two in this photo were my friends when I was younger, they both moved when we were around five." Suga took another glance at the photo "If you are ok with it, can you tell me about them, since they seem Important to you." The frown on his face was painted deeper "I would tell you if I could remember more about them, All I know is this one with the black crazy hair, he never really smiled much." He sighed once more before speaking again "Back then our other friend and I always thought it was just his personality, but now I think there was something going on behind the scenes in his life." It looked like Suga was about to ask him something but they were called back to practice, he set his phone with the rest of his stuff before jogging onto the court.

When practice was coming to an end Takeda called them all to gather around, the team stood quietly around their Advisor. "Ok so in a week we will participate in golden week training camp, and at the end, we will have a practice match with our old rival Nekoma" the advisor then handed out papers for their parents to sign. Once he made a couple of more announcements everyone was dismissed to go home, Daichi quickly walked over to his bag scooping it up then heading to the changing room. He changed into his regular clothes then grabbed a small bracelet from the back corner of his locker and slipped it over his wrist. On his way out he waved to the rest of the team, his walk home was quiet since he was emersed in his thoughts. When he got home he said a small greeting to his mom before heading up the stairs, he puts all his stuff way before laying down on his bed and slipping into his head once more. Memories all came flooding back to him at once, this always happened whenever he had nothing else to occupy his mind.

* * *

_Daichi smiled as his two best friends rolled in the dirt, the female's hair had mud splattered all throughout it as she giggles, the boy sat up and let a tiny smile grace his face. All three kids head turned to face Miss Sawamura who was calling them to come inside for lunch, the trio ran into the house the mother wiped down the two had been rolling around before letting them sit down. They thanked her for the food before starting to eat, Daichi watched as the older boy was poking at his food and not actually eating it. Before he could say anything his mom spoke up "It's ok Roo you are allowed to eat it, I have noticed that you have been skinnier than usual" he observed the sad look in his mom's eyes as the other started eating._

_He watched as that night his mom led his friends home dropping the oldest of them off at the house next to his own, then coming back to the house with Roo. He smiled at his black-haired friend then looked up at his mom and tilting his head as the older woman spoke up "Honey, Roo is gonna stay here for the night while his parents sort some things out." He nodded bringing Roo to his room, this wouldn't be the first time he had stayed over, but he also didn't know that would be the last. When he woke up the next morning Roo was downstairs with a backpack, he smiled as he hugged his friend telling him that they would see each other at school. Daichi didn't see the sad smile his mom was sending him, neither did he see the sad tears threatening to fall from Roo's eyes._

_Daichi and Kuto waited outside of the school for Roo, they waited until the last couple of minutes before the bell would ring. He grabbed Kuto's hand and walked with her sadly to class, both of them went through the day hoping that Roo would show up and maybe just had a doctor appointment. After a week of Roo not being at school Dai's mom had sat them both down on the couch to tell the two what was going on, "Dai Kuto I hate to tell you this but Roo moved." He was frozen but saw as tears flowed into and then out of Kuto's eyes, his mom pulled them both into a hug. Once it fully registered in his mind he started to cry, he buried his head into his mom's shoulder and sobbed, Kuto slept over that night as the refused to leave each other's sides._

* * *

Daichi bolted up from his sleep looking from side to side, he looked at the charm on his wrist and traced the two small K's. He pulled out his phone to check the time, it was around four in the morning he usually wakes at six. He made his way down to the kitchen where he started a pot of water, he grabbed a couple of packets of tea and put them into a cup. While waiting for the water to boil he chose to look at the picture again, his finger traced the very small smile that graced Roo's face. A full smile was always rare to see on him, sometimes it hurt both his and Kuto's feeling they felt that they just couldn't make Roo happy, but when he was about seven his mom explained to him what had been going on. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the water boiling, he poured the water into the cup with the tea bags. He slipped back into his thoughts while quietly sipping his tea, and letting the time pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Rays of Sunshine so, Two new fics, in the span of two days. Um, the two character's nickname's give hints too who the childhood friends are. Kuto is Feminine Biologically but as he grew he became Masculine preferring Genderfluid, but from time to time he presents as Female.
> 
> Welp that's all, like always I hope you have a good Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!!


	2. A/N

I really Like this idea of a Soulmate AU, so this fic will have a not so underlying Heterochormia Soulmate AU

How this AU works is, anytime once you turn 16 it could activate, most people's eyes have turned by the time they are 21. The AU is one of your eyes turns the color of your soulmate's eye.

One Soulmate: only one of your eyes turns the color of your soulmates

Two Soulmates: Both of your eyes turn, one being the color of a soulmate's eyes, the other eye matches the other soulmate's eye color.

Three Plus: The highest number of soulmates anyone has ever had in history books was three soulmates. One of their eyes was a solid color of the oldest soulmate, the other eye had two colors blending together that belong to the other soulmate's. If you have any more than that, well scientists have never seen that so they believe it will be kind of like if you have three soulmates but more colors blend into the solid eye.


End file.
